hypotheticalparanormalactivityfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Person of Sierra Manor
The Shadow Person of Sierra Manor is a violent poltergeist/shadow person that resides in the Sierra Manor in New Sierra, Colossians in the country of the Oceanian United States (OUS). Many paranormal investigator crews from around the country of OUS have visited the manor and have had brutal attachments. It is believed and recorded that there is more than one shadow person or demonic spirit. Background The Shadow Person is believed to be the spirit of Eliza Sierra, the widow of the owner of the manor back in the 1880s, when it was originally built. The Sierra Family had not known that they had built the manor on top of sacred Native Parmanian grounds, from the neighboring country, Parma. The ancient land was cursed by these people. The land was where they banished demonic creatures and beings, locking them up and burying them alive in chambers underground. The first paranormal occurrence occurred on January 12, 1881, when the manor was being built. Eliza wrote in her journal that what looked like an Indian Chief was staring out on the horizon, its neck violently shaking and moving its head in unnatural positions. The being had disappeared within 10 seconds. The first paranormal occurrence occurred on March 26, 1882, when Eliza's husband, John Sierra had been found dead and pinned against a wall at 6:30 a.m. When police first arrived, they had noticed welps on the back of his head and red marks on his neck, in the shape of hands with really long, sharp fingers. The police concluded that someone had strangled him, but Eliza had left all doors locked and all windows locked that night. She claimed that it was impossible for nobody to come in. Eliza had told the officers that she had witnessed what looked like a Native Parmanian Chief on the lumber pile next to where the house was sitting. That evening after the officers had left, she heard a tapping on her window and saw at least three red glowing eyes out at the edge of the woods near the home. The next morning, a poltergeist attacked the library, throwing at least 30 books off of shelves and onto the floor. Eliza Sierra had fallen into a deep depression and had started demonic rituals, stating that, "I want to die so I can see my husband again." Just two months later, Eliza had started a fire with one of her rituals, and was burned to death. Firefighters had arrived to the scene on time to save the Victorian-style manor. In 1893, the manor was redone, but the spirits were not gone. Sightings In 1895, a new owner had moved in from Bedford City, the capital of the State of Bedford, the neighboring state to Colossians. This owner quickly moved out after witnessing skinwalkers, shadow people, and spirits of demonic Native Parmanians. The manor was abandoned from 1896 to 1914, in which it was remodeled in 1915, then moved back into. The next owners were from Jackson, the capital of Colossians, looking to invest in the plantation business. From 1916 to 1948, the manor was operated as a plantation, bringing in hundreds of slaves from different countries into the farm. It was shut down after slaves were ruled illegal in 1948, which closed down the plantation. After this time, an increase in the number of ghosts had occurred. The manor was abandoned again until 1997, when a bed and breakfast began to operate in the manor. Paranormal investigators were permitted to stay there if they wanted to, which many accepted offers. Videos and EVPs were captured of what sounded and looked like Eliza Sierra, only with horns. At least one picture captured her with the body of a pig and a pentagram in the basement. No sightings have been reported since late 2017, after the bed and breakfast was shut down for a bit during remodeling. The bed and breakfast reopened in 2019, and more sightings began to occur once again. Category:Demons Category:Poltergeist Category:Shadow People Category:Skinwalkers